Set my Heart on Fire
by grathialiana
Summary: Without Viktor by his side, how will Yuri be able to motivate himself, skating alone for the Rostelecom Cup 2016? This is my pitiful attempt at interpreting what episode 9 could be like hahaha. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Set my Heart on Fire**

 **Chapter 1: Missing You**

This is my pitiful attempt at interpreting what episode 9 could be like hahaha. I hope you like it. Hopefully, if I get enough inspiration from the anime, my story will progress, basing it from the canon. So, hopefully. Meow!

xxx

The crowd's roar was defeaning inside the Megasport Arena. By the sound of it, it looked like one of the crowd favorites was performing.

The 2nd round for the 2016 Rostelecom Cup was currently being held at the grand Megasport Arena in Moscow. At the moment, Yuri Katsuki was in the waiting room, along with the other skaters, waitng for their turns.

 _Focus_ , Yuri told himself. He was alone in his battle tonight. Well, technically not alone, since last night, when Viktor had to go back to Japan to check on Makka-chin, Viktor asked Yakov to be his temporary coach.

It was a very surprising idea, and all three of them: Yuri, Yakov and Yurio, had a hard time believing what kind of craziness Viktor proposed. But it was done. Unfortunately, the legendary figure skating world champion had to go home to check on his beloved dog. _Poor Makka-chin_ , Yuri thought, _I hope everything is okay_.

Since last night and this morning, Viktor had not really sent him an update. At lunch Viktor had sent him a private message on facebook that he was at the veterinary, but that he did not know the result yet of the examination on Makka-chin. It appears that Viktor was also completely anxious about his poodle.

Yuri thought that, no matter what happened, he would do his best tonight, even if Viktor was not there to motivate him. And that he hoped everything back home was okay. He knew how painful it was to lose a beloved companion, he did not want it to happen to Viktor. Especially in the middle of a competition.

"Can you make it not so obvious how gloomily pathetic you are?" a voice sniped from behind. Yuri turned to see an annoyed looking Yurio glaring daggers at him.

Yuri heaved a sigh. "Hi, Yurio!" he managed to squeak. "I think you're up next, huh?"

Yurio was still glaring at him. "Just because Viktor isn't here doesn't mean you'll wallow in self pity. You look like you already lost or something, you fatso!"

Yuri flinched.

"Uhm - ahh - Yurio, I - I -"

"You forget that you got Viktor all these months and I didn't. Do you see me hiding away in a corner, looking like the world has ended?"

"Uhm -"

"So lift up your head and stop looking so crushed, you pig! If you're going to skate in the same ice as me, you better show that you deserve to be on it! Hmmpphhh!" Yurio lashed out at him.

At that moment, Yuri finally found his courage to smile in earnest. Maybe Yurio did not realize it, but it was just the kind of push he needed tonight. "T-thanks, Yurio. You're right, I can do this, right?"

Yurio made face. "Tsk! Hard to see what Viktor finds in you! Out of my way, it's my turn now!" And with that, Yurio stomped angrily away.

Yuri, still with a bitter sweet smile on his face, watched the blonde lithe boy almost gliding on the floor. He was so graceful even as he walked.

"He's right." Yuri told himself. "I shouldn't feel so down to the point that my performance will be affected. I'm not doing this only for Viktor, but for my self. My family. For my love of this sport... "I need to do this..."

Coach Yakov and his ex-wife were now walking in their direction, to follow Yurio outside. Yakov tilted his head towards Yuri. The young man, who had just found his first smile of the night, was quick to lose it again. The old Russian coach was unsmiling as always.

During their warm up exercise, he stoically watched Yuri's mediocre performance, which he fumbled in miserably. He fell a few times during the warm up and he could almost see a tic deforming the formidable looking coach's face.

At the end of the practice, Coach Yakov was kind enough to pinpoint some weaknesses in Yuri's movements, especially when his free leg would become sloppy in the middle of the performance. Coach Yakov was pure business. He did not allow any ill feelings towards Viktor to affect his mentorship to Yuri.

But still, he just gave basic tips. ANd he wasn't exactly the friendliest person as well. So Yuri's anxiety was not shaken off.

Coach Yakov solemnly nodded at Yuri. "We'll talk again later before your performance, boy. I honestly hope you show me something better than what you did at the warm up."

"Y'yes, Coach," Yuri squeaked.

"Hn. Later, then."

Yuri watched the ex-couple walk out. His shoulder slumped again. He knew he could do this. He'd been doing well these past couple of months.

Granted that yeah, Viktor was always there to encourage him, but now, Yuri knew he should all the more perform at his best.

He should be brave enough for himself and Viktor, because that was the only way to go.

xxx

"It's time, boy," Coach Yakov's husky voice rang out.

Yurio was standing at the back, arms crossed, looking at Yuri up and down. Yurio's performance had gone so well, now he was at the top spot. The one who was at the second spot was Chris.

Yuri, with all the jitters inside of him, stood straight and tucked some errant locks of hair behind his ear. His things were in his locker since the start of the event. So there was possibly no way he could hear from Viktor.

Yuri knew that he would have to skate tonight alone. What he was more scared of was what could have happened to Makka-chin. And if the poor dog would -

Yuri just didn't know what kind of effect it would have on Viktor.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, he clenched his fists. _I'll do this for me, Viktor. I won't forget what you told me last time. You knew I have it in me to win. And so I will..._

Stiffly, he followed his 'coach' out to the rink.

The announcer's voice was booming above, "And now, from Japan, Yuri Katsuki. Skating to the tune of an original composition "Yuri on Ice" he will be skating without his coack Viktor Nikiforov, who, because of an emergency, is not here tonight."

The crowd was not as boisterous as Yuri was used to. Perhaps they were not as cheerful now as before towards him because Viktor was not there.

And yeah, he knew the feeling. No matter how many times he pushed the thought out of his mind, in trying to make himself stronger, without the presence of his coach, it felt different. It felt empty somehow.

Coach Yakov was beside him, droning out some encouraging words, albeit delivered in a very stiff manner. Yuri couldn't almost hear him.

 _Please, God, don't take Makka-chin from Viktor. I'll skate with my everything, just please..._ Yuri was chanting this in his head over and over.

FInally, it was time.

Yuri skated to the middle of the rink.

He was positioning his hands in front oh his body, breathing in deeply...

"WAIT!"

A voice rang out in the stillness of the cold.

Yuri looked up, along with all of the people at the arena at the lone figure coming down the aisle.

Yuri could only see the top of that gray hair. He gasped, and fresh tears stung his eyes.

 _H-he's here..._

"WAIT! WAIT!"

Viktor ran down the aisle as fast as he could, going directly to where the officers of the competition were.

For a second, the crowd was stunned, but then when they realized that Viktor was here, they jumped up their seats to cheer for him. The arena was filled with a defeaning noise.

The announcer was yelling, "What an incredible development! Ladies and gentlemen, our legendary hero Vikto Nikiforov has made it in time to see Yuri Katsuki's performance!"

Viktor was talking to the officers animatedly. Yuri waited with bated breath, hastily wiping his tear drenched eyes.

Finally, Viktor looked at him, and came down to the side of the rink. "Yuri, come here!"

"V-Viktor!"

And with his heart shaped mouth, Viktor urged the younger skater, "Come, come!"

Yuri happily skated towards him. Based from that look on his face, he felt like he could assume everything was good back home.

"Viktor? Is Makka-chin alright? What did the vet -"

Once Yuri was at an arm's length, Vikto reached out with both hands and pulled him close. Close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Yuri was dumbfounded. "V-Viktor, ahh.."

"Yuri..." Vikto's voice was so soothing, so breathy, as if he had just caught his breath and was only starting to breathe. "You were so brave... So brave, doing this by yourself."

Yuri visibly relaxed against his coach, and his arms also flew around Viktor's back. "I'm doing this for me. And for you, because I know you beleive in me."

The gray haired man tightened his arms around Yuri. "We only have a minute. I told the judges there's something I want to say to you."

"Is Makka-chin okay?"

"Yes! They had just done a surgery, and I left as soon as I confirmed that he was in stable condition."

Yuri's knees shook with relief. Tears threatened to sting his eyes again. "Thank God..."

"Yuri, you can win this thing, right? I know you can."

Yuri looked up at Viktor, his eyes bright with unshed tears. The younger man had a cheeky smirk, knowing that Makka-chin was safe, and feeling happier than he ever had been in his skating career. "And what if I don't? Gonna resign as my coach now, are you?"

Viktor squeezed him tighter. "No." He put his mouth directly over Yuri's ear. "If you win, I'm gonna give you the best birthday present ever." And as easily as he performed his quads, Viktor kissed Yuri softly on the cheek. "Okay, little Piggie?"

Yuri's face was burning, and he almost couldn't look at his coach in the eye. But he was able to manage a small nod. "Y-yes..."

Viktor finally let him go, squeezing his hands as if trying to prolong the contact.

Yuri beamed at Viktor one last time, oblivious to the cheers of the crowd, and skated to the middle of the rink.

Now, that Viktor was here, he felt that he could do anything.

The music started and Yuri closed his eyes, his whole body buzzing with excitement. He couldn't believe how excited he was to start his performance.

He wasn't afraid anymore. He was going to nail this.

xxx

I can't really give a conclusion to the Rostelecom Cup since Ep. 9 isn't out yet. I'll base my ideas from the series and work my way from there. :-)

Next chapter would be the sweetest birthday ever. I think. Haha...

It's been a long time. And I got my muse back, if only for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Sweetest Birthday**

I'm writing this 2 hours after I saw episode 9 hahaha. I haven't really slept yet, but so what. What is sleep, anyway? lol

xxx

Looking at the white fluffy clouds outside his window, Yuuri thought about the events that happened at the culmination of the Rostelecom Cup. He still couldn't believe he landed a spot for the Grand Prix.

He was still on cloud nine. Him flying in the air right now and looking at the clouds correctly described what he was feeling.

This was the best birthday gift.

Beside him on the seat, Viktor snored softly. Man, he was obviously so tired after the stunt he pulled, getting on two flights in one day, all because he did not want to miss Yuuri's performance. Viktor, in his sleep, slumped a little, and his head leaned on Yuuri's forehead, positioning the top of his head on Yuuri's eye level.

Yuri looked at the top of Viktor's head. The handsome, almost perfect Russian coach had started feeling insecure about his thinning hair, and Yuuri sometimes couldn't help but tease him about it.

Yuuri glanced around. Everybody on their lane was sleeping, and he and Viktor were at the farthest end.

Feeling so happy with everything that happened, he gently looped his arms around Viktor's shoulders, and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Viktor," he softly whispered to the sleeping man.

xxx

As was expected, the Katsukis and all of Yuuri's friends celebrated his coming home and victory with a party. Nothing extravagant, but admittedly, ever since he began winning his competitions, and especially since Viktor was also there, more and more people came to their inn.

It was very festive, and everybody wanted to congratulate the Grand Prix contender.

Yuuri and Viktor sat side by side all through out the party, shoulders touching all the time. Yuuri basked in the warmth of Viktor's presence. It always soothed him, relaxed him.

"Congratulations, Yuuri," Viktor told him, in the midst of all the chatter.

"Thanks. That's the fifth time you told me that." But still, Yuuri always felt like it was the first time.

"The Grand Prix includes the cream of the crop. The best of the best. But I have faith that you'll win, right?"

Yuuri started for a second. Yeah, it was true that he would be competing against all the top skaters in the world, and for a moment his excitement flickered. Viktor seemed to sense this, and he laid a hand on Yuuris clenched knuckles. "Let's work harder from now on, ne?"

"Y-yes!"

Viktor smiled and squeezed his fingers.

xxx

In the following weeks that followed, Viktor never went easy on practice. In fact, given the situation now, he upped the intensity of their training. Especially the jumps, and the quads. He was all about refining the program, to score high on the presentation.

And now, he was giving Yuuri what he wanted, to make his program as highly technical as possible, too.

Yuuri had told him after the Rostelecom Cup how much impressed he was with Yurio's free skate program.

And Viktor responded, "Each skater has his own unique charm, Yuuri. We'll tweak the program a bit this time, since I know you're pumped for this. I'm thinking of changing some of the spins in your free skate."

Which brought them here, at the Hasetsu ice skating rink, day in and day out, practicing for hours and hours.

"You're doing great, Yuuri," Viktor called out to him on the sideline. "Your quad Salchow is still a bit shaky. But you have improved on it so much."

Yuuri nodded, wiping his sweaty brows, as he gasped for air. He was oh so tired, his muscles and joints ached pretty badly. But they were all worth it, just to see the look of acceptance and adoration on Viktor's face.

"Let's head back home, Yuuri. You did a great job, today."

Yuuri straightened. "Thanks, Coach."

xxx

On November 29th, Yuuri woke up to a very heart breakfast that his Mom prepared for him. Everybody greeted him a happy birthday.

Yuuri shyly rubbed his nose as everybody sang a birthday song. A few gifts from his local fans even came, some letters encouraging him to do his best, and some chocolates.

This was the first time Yuuri experienced this on his birthday. He always had fans from his hometown who sent him letters, especially on his birthday, but today, he received so many gifts, like flowers, a couple of plushies and some trinkets here and there.

Viktor told him over breakfast, "Since it's your birthday, we won't have practice today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should relax today."

"G-great, thanks!"

"And Yuuri?" Viktor leaned closer. They were seated on the tatami floor, under a zataku, where all of Yuuri's gifts lay piled up. "Tomorrow, too, if that's okay. I want us to free that day."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"In Russia, we celebrate our birthdays a little later. I mean, today is for you and your family. Your friends. But tomorrow is for me."

Yuuri was startled. "V-Viktor?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow? Let's visit some places."

 _Eeeehhhh_! "Like a - a - "

Viktor winked. "Like a date!"

 _Uwwaaaahhh_! Yuuri's heart was starting to go doki doki now. Painfully. "O-okay."

Viktor's smile was as scintillating as ever.

xxxx

The following day, Viktor and Yuuri did go on their little date. Viktor was carrying a back pack, uncharacteristically.

"What's in the bag?" Yuuri asked.

"I'll show you later." Viktor said.

Yuuri shrugged.

They started visiting some shops in the town center. Yuuri made sure to tour him around. They even went to an art gallery for some traditional Hasetsu art paintings and pottery.

"Hey, Viktor, there's this cool burger place that's popular around here. They serve them in a Toyota van."

"Oh, like a food truck?"

"Yeah, sort of like that. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure. You've won all your matches. You deserve a burger or two. Or maybe ten. Eat anything you like, Yuuri. Everything will be my treat."

"Woooow! Really?"

Viktor nodded. "We'll make sure to burn all the calories you pile up today in our training, so no worries, eat away!"

 _Ouch_. Yuri wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head.

Viktor treated him to a very nice traditional Japanese styled restaurant for lunch. Both he and Viktor loved seafoods, so they indulged in the fresh catch.

After that, they walked around, chatting about their childhoods, and when they really started to love skating. Both of them were very young when they started in the sport, but Viktor was exceptionally talented. So at a very young age he was already winning World competitions left and right.

It was early afternoon when they settled on their favorite bench near the Hasetsu Castle.

They were booth looking up at the majestic Castle, amidst the trees that had already changed colors. _Momijigari_ was a beautiful spectacle in Japan, and now, they watched the orange leaves of trees swaying in the gentle rhythm of the breeze.

"Thanks for today, Viktor. I had a lovely time," Yuuri said, still looking at the castle.

"Not as lovely as I had because you're with me," Viktor replied, winking at him. Which sent a flush to the younger man's cheeks.

Viktor carefully placed the back pack on his lap and zipped it open. Yuuri watched with growing interest.

It was a big box carefully wrapped in a blue gift wrapper.

"Happy birthday, Yuuri..."

"But - but - y-you shouldn't have! And why did you carry this all the way here? You could have given it to me at the house!"

"I want you to see it first before anyone else, Yuuri."

 _Wooow._

"Open your gift," Viktor encouraged.

Yuuri took the heavy box and laid it on his lap. He began tearing at the blue wrapper, his excitement growing.

Inside was a regal looking black box which bore the name of the brand of the most expensive figure skates and blades in the world.

"Viktor!"

The Russian man had a soft smile in his face, basking in the ecstatic expression of Yuuri. "I figured for the Grand Prix you should have the best equipment in the world."

"This is - ahh, amazing! And expensive! You really bought these for me?

"That's not all."

"Huh?"

"Look at the boots. At the heel."

Yuuri removed the top cover of the box. The boots were wrapped in yet again, another clothing wrapper, to ensure that they would be free from any scratch. Carefully, lovingly, he unwrapped one black boot to study it.

It was perfection. The design was beautiful and the height of the heel was just the right measurement...

 _Eeehhh_? "What is this?" There was something written on the heel in small delicate gold Cyrillic script: мой

"It's Russian?"

"Yes."

Yuuri traced the gold lettering with his forefinger. "What does it mean?"

This time, Viktor shifted and leaned closer until his forehead touched Yuuri's. Yuuri was startled and his heart started beating fast. It was like, he could never get used to Viktor getting too close to him. It always had this effect on his breathing. "V-Viktor."

"It means _mine_ ," Viktor drawled, his blue eyes piercing Yuuri's black ones.

At first Yuuri did not get the meaning behind the word. "Oh. Oh. You mean they used to be yours?"

Viktor chuckled softly. He raised his right hand and tipped Yuuri's chin upward. "When you skate at the Grand Prix, as the world watches, I want everyone to know that the owner of those boots is mine. "

Yuuri had never been good in situations like these. His face would heat up easily, and his first response was always to flee. He wasn't used to anyone invading his personal space, much more someone declaring that he was _that_ someone's property.

But for the first time, as much as his face was red, he heard himself ask, "If I am yours, does it mean you are mine, too?"

Vikto's left hand flew to his chest. "My heart. You own all of it."

At that point, Yuuri would have melted on the ground, if Viktor wasn't trapping him with his body.

"Happy birthday, Yuuri."

"T-thank you..."

And under the majestic Hasetsu Catle, while the leaves danced, the two men shared their second kiss.

xxx

Back at the house, it was night time when they arrived. Yuuri felt like floating. And he was glowing with euphoria all over. Viktor was just watching him indulgently.

Even Minako noticed. She was there for her nightly _shochu_. "Hmm, you look high, Yuuri. And what's in that bag?"

Viktor opened the back pack to show everyone his gift for Yuri. There were oohs and aaahs, and Yuuri couldn't help but blush again under everyone's scrutiny.

"This is one expensive pair, Yuuri, I can tell you that."

Viktor slung an arm around his student's shoulder. 'Yuuri deserves only the best, that's why."

xxx

That night, both of them came up to their respective rooms, each at the ends of the hall.

Yuuri clutched his boxed gift on his chest, as he watched Viktor, walking towards the other end of the hall.

They had already said goodnight to each other before coming up the stairs. Yet, Yuuri honestly did not want their time to end. Not yet. But Viktor was now going to go to his room and sleep.

 _I want to be with him._

Yuuri held the box tighter.

Then Viktor stopped, and before opening his door, turned around, staring longingly at Yuuri.

The vastness of the hall separated them, but the yearning was obvious in Viktor's eyes. Yuuri's mouth dropped open. He knew Viktor would never proposition or initiate anything, since Viktor was aware how much Yuuri valued his space.

But could Yuuri do it? He had never been a worldly person, he had a hard time dealing with other people's touches. He didn't want his space intruded upon.

But this was something that he also knew he wanted. For the first time in his life, he wanted someone, and that someone also wanted him back.

"Viktor!" he hissed.

The Russian raised an eye brow.

Yuuri raised a hand, mouthing, _Wait_. Then he went to his room to store his prized box inside a vacant chest in his drawer.

Then with a huff, and with determination burning inside him, he got out, briskly walked towards where Viktor was and clasped his wrist.

"Eh? Yuuri?"

Yuri responded with a grunt and walked back in his room, dragging a very surprised Viktor in his wake.

"Yuuri? What is - "

When they were inside, Yuuri closed his door, tiptoed on his feet and grabbed the front of Viktor's jacket. Viktor was not prepared for the surprise attack, and as he looked at Yuuri's eyes, which were painfully shut during the kiss, his heart bathed in elation.

"Yuuri..." Emboldened, now that Yuuri expressed his desire to also be touched, Viktor wrapped his arms at the small of Yuuri's back, returning the kiss.

"Mpph!" Yuuri was shocked when the chaste kiss he gave Viktor suddenly turned carnal, as Viktor forced his mouth open with his tongue. Viktor grabbed him tighter and rubbed against him, while his tongue swept inside the crevices of Yuuri's mouth.

It was so hot, so hot. Viktor's mouth was so sweet, unyielding, intoxicating. Yuuri could feel all his blood rushing to his loins, and he wanted more.

"Yuuri..." Viktor repeated his name over and over, kissing him, plundering his mouth, tasting its sweetness.

Viktor back walked, this time dragging Yuuri with him, and together they fell on the bed. The Russian wasted no time, he wanted the younger man too much.

He pulled Yuuri towards the bed, so that all of him was planted solidly on the surface, and then Viktor lay all his weight on his student. "Viktor..."

"I want you... So badly..."

Viktor couldn't stand the fabric between them but he still needed to be careful, not wanting to scare Yuuri away. Slowly he ran his hands under Yuuri's shirt, spanning over his pecs, his chest and finally pinching his nipples.

Yuuri moaned, and immediately covered his face with his hands.

Viktor lowered his mouth to suck one perky nub. "Viktor!" Yuuri cried out, arching his back, toes digging on the mattress.

"My tasty little katsudon," Viktor said huskily, totally consumned by his lust. "I want to eat all of you."

Yuuri put some spaces between his fingers so he could see what Viktor was doing. His face and neck were bright red. "Uhhmm... Uhmm..."

"I want to give you something else. For your birthday. Will you let me, Yuuri?"

"Will it - will it hurt?"

Viktor laughed softly. "No, I will make you feel really good."

"Okay," the Japanese man wheezed.

Viktor deftly opened Yuuri's jeans, as he sucked on his tiny nipple. The poor skater was writhing underneath his coach, as he covered his mouth, trying to muffle his voice. The walls of his room were incredibly thin.

At last Viktor took Yuuri's throbbing member out of its confinements. It was already leaking at the tip. Yuuri was so mortified he wanted to bury himself under the pillows, but he froze when he felt Viktor's mouth descend upon him.

"Vi- Viktor!"

"Mmmm..." the other man hummed, trying to take the whole length into his mouth.

"MMmfff..." Yuri closed his eyes and drowned in the sensation of slick heat engulfing his harness. He had never had an official girlfriend before, so he was an honest to goodness virgin. He jerked off, of course, he was only human, but this was the first time he experienced a real sexual act with another person.

Viktor let up a little, only to tug at the base of Yuuri's cock, jerking him off slowly. He put the tip inside his mouth again.

Yuuri couldn't handle it anymore. The wetness, the pressure building inside him, the happiness trying to bubble forth because the love of his life, his idol, his dream coach was doing this to him.

"Viktor - stop - stop! I'm almost..."

"Let it all go, Yuuri. This is for you," Viktor replied breathily, moisture shining on his lips. He reached up to kiss Yuuri again, forcefully.

Then he went back to Yuuri's cock and swallowed it, deep throating him as far down as he could.

Yuuri's hand flew to the top of Viktor's head and clutched at it. It might have been painful, but it did not deter his coach from sucking the lovely appendage, making all these deliciously obscene wet sounds.

"Viktor, I'm c-coming!" An unexplainable ecstasy surged within him. Whiteness flashed before Yuuri's eyes, as he felt the hot liquid spill out. His coach sucked steadily, wringing him dry.

It took a few seconds fro Yuuri to catch his breath. His orgasm nearly shattered him with how good it felt.

Slowly, Viktor slid towards him, kissing his sweaty forehead. "You taste really good."

"Eeehhhh? You - you drank it? Viktorrrrr!"

The coach merely smiled. "It was also a gift for me as much as it was for you. Thank you for trusting me with your first time."

And Viktor buried his face on Yuuri's neck, inhaling his scent.

Yuuri looked down. His half hard member lay wetly on his stomach, and much as it embarrassed him, he noticed that Viktor was still completely dressed. "W-what about you?"

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't - uhhh - finish..."

"Haha. Don't worry about me. I'm just happy knowing that I made you feel good."

Yuuri grabbed Viktor's head and this time, he initiated a deep kiss. He boldly stuck his tongue inside the Russian's mouth and kissed him hungrily. "Viktor, I want to make you come, too. Please..."

Though mildly taken aback, Viktor quickly recovered. Smiling lewdly, and with his silver gray bangs falling on his face, he looked every bit a rascal. He took Yuuri's right hand and guided it to his erection. "Then touch me, Yuuri. For I am so close."

They both fumbled to open his fly. The sound of the zipper in the quietness of the room was almost deafening.

This time, it was Yuuri who gripped the other man's cock. Soft and hard the the same time, and it was velvety to the touch. Yuuri stared in wonder. It was long and thick, pale in color, and unbelievably stiff. _Beautiful_...

Viktor grunted and ran his tongue on Yuuri's earlobe. "Love, please start moving. It's killing me."

Awkwardly, Yuuri moved his hand up and down Viktor's member, eleiciting soft moans from the man. Viktor buried his face on Yuuri's neck, lightly nipping him.

"Go on. Like this..." Viktor laid a hand on top of Yuuri's so that he could guide the younger man as to the correct speed and pressure.

"Viktor..." Yuuri was watching his coach's face as he moved his hand up and down, delighted that only he could see the different expressions on Viktor's face. This time it was a look of pure sexual ecstasy, the way Viktor closed his eyes, and opened his mouth in a moan, his forehead creased with concentration.

"Almost... almost there..." the Russian breathed.

His body stiffened once, and Yuuri watched as the milky cum spurted out of Viktor's manhood, landing conveniently on Yuuri's belly. Viktor continued to come, and he drowned out his groan by kissing Yuuri again.

Each of them took a moment to come down from their high.

And to savor the moment.

They lay cuddled in the dark, with no idea how much time had passed. The house was now very quiet. Everyone must have already gone to sleep.

"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri whispered. "You have given me so much."

"And you have given me so much more. Without someone or something to inspire me I am nothing. But you changed that. I thought I have reached everything there was to reach, and that if I win another medal, it will just be another to add to my collection. I have lost the sense of my art. But when I watched that video of yours, I felt as if again, I had a purpose. I want to thank you, too."

Yuuri snuggled even closer, feelng so happy. "The boots were really lovely. I can't think of a better gift. Thanks again."

Viktor giggled. "I can think of something else that I can give."

"What?"

The older man hovered above Yuuri and kissed him tenderly. "I can give you my name. Yuuri Nikiforov sounds splendid, don't you think? Although very Russian, haha."

Yuuri thought, with everything that had happened between them, that he was past syhness now. But he felt his whole face heating up again, and with a huge smile, a smile that he wanted to conceal, he hid his face on Viktor's chest. " _Baka_."

He had never been so happy.

"Let's win the gold at the Grand Prix together, Viktor."

"Yes. Together."

xxxx

It's been years since I wrote smut. So sorry for the subpar quality. Smut has always been a weakness of mine. hahaha. And forgive me I haven't slept yet. I hope they give YOI 100 episodes, so I can continue writing, too.

Yosh, I can sleep now.


End file.
